Neji sama
by ShyShinobi
Summary: What happens when Hyuuga history is made?
1. Neji sama

**A/N- Just a little drabble I thought of while bored in school. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way making any money off this fic, nor do I plan to.**

It was official. Hyuuga history had been made. For the first time ever a branch member had been appointed heir to the Hyuuga clan, while the previous heir was made into a branch member.

'_Of course, this isn't a suprise. I knew I would never be head of Hyuuga and that Neji was the most qualified Hyuuga in generations for the position, but why did he have to change so much after being named heir?' _Hinata thought as she packed her room, getting ready to move to the Branch House. She thought back to the past couple of months.

Neji and her had mended thier relationship and were closer than ever. They were on speaking terms and Neji was willingly helping her train. To Hinata, it was perfect. She had finally got her Nii-san back- the same Nii-san who would comfort her when the village children made fun of her eyes and the same one who cheered her up when she was feeling down because of her father's harsh words.

But that all changed two days ago. That was when Neji and Hinata received the knews that they were to switch positions in the clan- Hinata was to be a branch member and Neji the heir to the clan. They had sent Hinata away immediately after delivering the knews, but had held Neji back- she assumed it was to inform him of his new duties. Hinata had bowed politely and quietly left. Neji's face had remained stoic through it all.

Later that day, when Hinata had went to offer her congradulations, Neji had pushed past her, saying he had no time for a lowly branch servant such as herself and that it was Neji-_sama _to her. Hinata's heart broke in two after hearing those words. Where had her Nii-san gone? The one she had been training with right before they were called into the Hyuuga counsel meeting room?

Hinata had ran back to her room and broke down crying. She hadn't cried after being named a branch member- she felt closer to the branch family anyway- she hadn't even cried when she saw her father's delighted smile after naming Neji heir, but she couldn't take losing Neji-Nii-san. She cried harder than she ever remembered crying before. It hurt so much to lose one of the last two family members who had still considered her more than a burden (the other being Hanabi).

The next day, when her father performed the sealing ceremony on Hinata, making her an official branch member, Neji had sat and watched without a hint of pity on his face. He remained the perfect image of Hyuuga- stoic and uncaring. This didn't hurt Hinata as much as Neji's words had, but she still felt completely alone. Most branch members have someone to comfort them after their sealing ceremony; Hinata had no one.

Standing in her old room, now completely bare, except for the furniture required in every room of the Hyuuga compound- Dresser, mattress, and nightstand- Hinata came to a saddening conclusion. Neji-Nii-san is gone and Neji-sama is here to stay; She will never know the brother she had once known again. Thinking it over, Hinata realized how true it was and that she had known it from her first encounter with the new Neji and had only been avoiding it. With a finality she hadn't known she possessed, Hinata said:

"Neji-Nii-san is gone and Neji-sama is here to stay."

**A/N- Well, I hope you liked it! It was wrote in about twenty minutes, so it's probably not my best work, but the plot bunnies were attacking me and wouldn't go away! Please review! =D**

**P.S. I'm gonna add another chapter in Neji's P.O.V. to explain his behavior.**


	2. Neji's POV

**A/N- Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am in no way making money off this fic, nor do I plan to.**

* * *

><p>"Neji-Nii-san is gone and Neji-sama is here to stay." Neji's hand stopped just before sliding the door to his new room open. Lowering his hand, Neji closed his eyes and bowed his head. He knew he was hurting her, but what choice did he have? Neji thought back to when he and Hinata had been delivered the news of what the counsel had decided.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hanabi hurriedly came running toward the two training cousins.<em>

_"Hinata, Neji-Nii-san, Father and the counsel want to speak with the two of you." Neji and Hinata ceased their training to look at the younger Hyuuga. Neji nodded and began to walk towards the Hyuuga Main House._

_"Thank you, Hanabi-chan," Hinata said before following Neji to the counsel room. After knocking politely and being told to enter, the cousins quietly walked into the meeting room and kneeled infront of Hiashi and the counsel members._

_"Neji, Hinata, the Counsel and I have come to a decision that has never been tried before," Hiashi spoke in a clear voice that demanded attention, "Neji, you are to be the next heir to the Hyuuga Clan. You will be treated as a Main House member and your curse seal will be removed immediately._

_"Hinata, you will be given the curse seal and demoted to the Branch House. You may leave." The corners of Hiashi's mouth twitched slightly, proving he was enjoying what he was doing. Hinata's eyes widened slightly and she looked hurt, but not all that surprised. Neji's face, however, betrayed no such emotion what so ever._

_Both HInata and Neji stood and bowed deeply and turned to leave, but one of the counsel members called Neji back, so Hinata left alone._

_When Neji had resumed his position on the floor in front of the counsel, they began to explain what his new duties would be. Neji barely listened- Hinata had told him of most of her duties during some of their talking sessions after training. Instead he reflected on his own feelings._

'Why aren't I happier?' _Neji thought, _' I've wanted this my whole life. To be heir and have the chance to change the Hyuuga has been my dream since I was little- I should be ecstatic, shouldn't I?'

'But what about Hinata? She's wanted to change the Hyuuga too. She felt that even the most cold of the Hyuugas had the potential to be part of a true family. How many nights have I caught her researching the curse seal in secret? She's been trying to dupliate the removal jutsu, even though the Main House had forbidden her from knowing it, fearing what she would do with such information. Maybe that's why I'm not as happy as I thought I'd be- I'm not the only one who's wanted and deserved this chance.'

_Neji was brought out of his reverie when he heard a counsel member's voice asking him if he understood._

_"Yes, I understand."_

_"Good. You are dismissed." The counsel members filed out of the back entrance to the room, while Neji stepped towards the front entrance. He was about to leave when a hand was planted on his shoulder and a voice whispered in his ear for him to stay behind a moment. Neji nodded and waited. When the last of the counsel members and Hiashi had exited, Neji turned to face the one who held him back. It was Daiki- a counsel member appointed ten years ago._

_"Yes?" Neji asked._

_"You are part of the Main House now, Hinata the Branch. You are not to converse and if you do it shall be as master and servant, not friends or family. The Hyuuga are not a family, remember that." Neji glared back at the man in front of him._

_"Are you telling me who I can and can't talk to? What makes you think you can do that?"_

_"I am a member of the counsel. You must listen to me."_

_"You've never had a problem with Hinata and I acting as family before. Why now?"_

_"Hinata has always been a lost cause. She was destined to be a Branch Member from the very start, weather it be you or Hanabi to replace her. Why worry if I new she would have no effect on the Hyuuga?"_

_"I will not stay away from Hinata, weather you like it or not."_

_"Then I will activate her curse seal and let the life slowly slip out of her. You may be heir and out of harms way when it comes to the Hyuuga, but Hinata is not. You are heir and you will act like an heir. You may leave."_

_"Gladly," Neji hissed. He was mad enough to the man where he stood, but refrained from doing so. His murder would solve nothing. That didn't stop Neji from hoping he dies during a mission._

* * *

><p>Neji admits, at one point in time, he would have loved to be in the position he's in now, but he's not that person anymore. He doesn't want to hurt Hinata, but it was better than having her killed.<p>

When Hinata had tried talking to him the next day,he had rudely shoved her away and insulted her about her new posistion in the clan somehow. He's not even sure what he said, he had needed to get away before his will broke and the emotions he was feeling showed on his face.

The sealing ceremony had been torture for him. When he and Hinata had begun talking again, he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't allow her to be hurt again. Watching Hinata holding back tears of pain, so that the Main House wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her cry, he realized how truly impossible that promise was now.

Why did the Hyuuga have to be so screwed up? Hinata was the first heir in over three generations to want what was actually best for the clan and the clan had pushed her aside and considered her weak. Neji had vowed then that if he wasn't able to protect her, then he would make sure her dream was made a reality. One day, she would see the Hyuuga as what she's wanted them to be for so long. A united family.

Neji looked up when he heard the door in front of him slide open. Hinata was standing there with a shocked look on her face. Both Hyuugas seemed to snap back to reality at once. Neji put on his mask of hatred and disgust, while Hinata quickly bowed as a show of respect.

"E-excuse me Neji-s-sama." Neji glared and stepped to the side. Hinata scurried past and into what used to be Neji's room. Neji thought of all the rules and restrictions that Hyuugas had to live under and couldn't help but to think that the Hyuuga Clan was becoming more and more like a cage to him everyday.

_'The Hyuuga Clan is the cage and we are the animals, fighting against the bonds that hold us until death.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There you have it! That's the end of this extremely short fic! I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	3. Author's Note!

**A/N- To everyone who was interested enough in this story to read this far:**

**I'm thinking of changing this story a bit. I just found the layout I made for the story a couple days ago (I lost it during the move) and realized I left some parts out that I wanted to be in it. I want your opinion, though. It would still hold the same idea, but it would be a little different and would probably have longer chapters.**

**So, what do you think? Should I change it or leave it the way it is? Please give me your vote, because I'm really torn!**


End file.
